criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
St. Bloodersburg
St. Bloodersburg'' ''is the 2nd Case of Police International Edition andCutePets95's version of Criminal Case. This is also the second case to take place in Asia, a district in Police International Edition. Plot After arriving in St. Petersburg, the chief congratulates the player on his/her's first investigation. However, since Madi is off (Actually, it was her first time off and she seriously deserved it), Amy said the player will need a partner in the meantime. Wei, nervously, replied that the only agent available was the meanest of them all. Cassidy storms in and, in a vulgar way, replied that she NEVER wants to work with the player. Amy, nervously, introduced her to the player. Cassie , a bit calmed down, introduced herself. The chief sends them to Sharapov Estate as there were reports of suspicious actions happening. There, they found a lady shot dead. Autopsy confirm that she was shot dead with a .22 calibre pistol. They find a newspaper saying "Is this lady the true heir to the Russian royal family?" with the victim and Duchess Elizaveta. Duchess said that the victim was Civil Notary and heir to the Sharapov Family fortune Natalya Sharapova. She also claimed to have met with the victim at the Cafe Akunim. A sweep of the cafe saw them find a ledger with "Наталья Шарапова", Russian for the victim's name, on the front of it and a security camera. After dusting the ledger, there was only one name "Solokova, Anfisa". She claimed that Natalya were childhood friends and. The security camera revealed that Natalya and a certain Ermoli Sharapov were fighting. He claimed that his daughter's a brat and he hated her. At the end of the chapter, Sahir ran in, saying there's a link between the victim and the previous victim . Sahir explains that the weirdness of Natalya's psychological profile actually fits into an agent of Los Criminales and he suggests to check her office. After searching the office, they found a phone a belonging to an old acquaintance; Agrafena Raskolnikova, an activist which the player met during their time in St. Petersburg back when he/she was working for the Bureau. Agrafena, still as rebellious as ever, replied that she is still protesting against the senators and that the victim should have been "dumped in the trash!". They also found a bag belonging to Yelena Adamovich, Denman's younger sister. She claimed to not have known the victim and that the victim must have stolen her bag at the cafe. Another sweep of the cafe found a torn family photo and a faded note. The family photo was of the Sharapov family, fighting in their multi-million limousine. Errmoli said that the victim was a terrible driver. The note, which actually said "I AM telling the truth" and sent to Sahir, is the handwriting of the supposed duchess. She said that the victim thought she was a liar. At the end of the chapter. Chief Long tells the duo that there's an argument at the estate. At the estate, Anfisa and Agrafena were calling each other names and throwing punches. The laptop was hacked by Agrafena but that was seriously not the only electronic hacked. The tablet had a virus from Yelena. But after all the craziness viruses and hacks, the team finally arrested Natalya's killer. The killer surprisingly ended up to be the victim's father. He admitted it straight away but absolutely refused to talk after admitting he was a Los Criminales agent. He was sentenced to 40 years in prison with no chance of parole. During Crimes in Asia. the team discovered a teenager-trafficker nicknamed The Black Eyed Eagle. Unfortunately, no one on the team or the suspect list had not a clue about the criminal. But thank goodness someone did! Agent Long, one of the suspect from the previous investigation, told the team that The Black-Eyed Eagle is THE most notorious criminals in Asia and that they have to keep their guard up. Meanwhile, a mysterious note from the cold, freezing land of Siberia was found outside the estate saying "You know less than you think. You need to dig more. You will need to ask lawyer Cecilia Delgadillo about this in Irutsk. XY". Agreeing that it's the only lead they've got, the team catches the next train to Irutsk, Siberia. Cassie, reluctantly, gives Madi a call to get back to meet up with the team in Irutsk, Siberia. Stats *Victim: Natalya Sharapova (Found shot dead outside the Sharapov Estate) *Murder Weapon: .22 calibre pistol *Killer: Ermoli Sharapov Suspects Duchess Elizaveta - Supposed duchess Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats candy canes. *The suspect plays the piano. Suspect's Appearance * Anfisa Solokova- Victim's childhood friend Suspect's Profile *The suspect has been to the estate in the last 24hrs. Ermoli Sharapov- Victim's father Suspect's profile *The suspect has been to the estate in the last 24hrs. *The suspect plays the piano. *The suspect eats candy canes. Agrafena Raskolnikova- Activist Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the piano. *The suspect eats candy canes. *The suspect has been to the estate in the last 24hrs. Yelena Adamovich - Denman's younger sister Suspect's profile *The suspect plays the piano. *The suspect eats candy canes. Killer's Profile *The killer plays the piano *The killer eats candy canes *The killer has been to the estate in the last 24hrs *The killer's weight is 140lbs of more *The killer is 50 years or older. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Estate (Clues: Victim's body, newspaper, a pile of bloody snow) *Autopsy Victim's body: 18:00:00 (Killer's profile: The killer plays the piano) * Examine newspaper (Result: Duchess Elizaveta and the victim) *Ask the duchess about the victim (Victim identified: Natalya Sharapova; New Crime Scene: Cafe Akunim) *Examine the pile of bloody snow (Result: Faberge egg) *Analyse egg (Killer's profile: the killer eats candy canes) *Investigate Cafe Akunim (Clues: Security Camera, ledger) *Examine faded ledger (Result: One entry; New suspect: Anfisa Solokova) *Ask Anfisa about the victim. *Examine Security Camera (Result: Unlocked security camera) *Analyse security camera (New suspect: Ermoli Sharapov) *Ask Ermoli why he was fighting with the victim. Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's office (Clues: Phone, pink shoulder bag, .22 calibre pistol) *Examine phone (Result: Unlocked phone) *Analyse phone (New suspect: Agrafena Raskolnikova) *Ask Agrafena why her phone was at the victim's office *Examine shoulder bag (Result: Young Girl's passport) *Examine Mysterious girl (New suspect: Yelena Adamovich) *Ask Yelena why her bag was at the victim's office. *Analyse pistol (Killer's profile: The killer has been to the estate in the last 24hrs; New crime scene: Tables) *Investigate Tables (Clues: Torn photo, faded note) *Examine torn photo (Result: Natalya and Ermoli fighting, again!) *Ask Ermoli what happened in their limousine. *Examine faded note Trivia *The case name is a spin-off of the case's location, St. Petersburg Category:Asia (Sagrika) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of PIE